


They Told You Put Your Blood On Ice

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Some soft boys, Trans Steve Rogers, again everyone is trans until proven otherwise my dudes, cuddling i guess, some sweet times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: There was silence for a moment as Steve thought about all he wanted to say. There was a selfish part of him that wanted Bucky to stay. Wanted to help Bucky remember a life.Pride Prompts Day 26: Remembering





	They Told You Put Your Blood On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.

They sat in a room. Someplace baren as they hid away from every single form of government. 

Bucky fiddled with Steve’s fingers and rolled his thumb over the warm palm.

Steve blinked down at their hands, and swallowed hard. “You want to go back into cryostasis?”

Bucky looked up with a frown. “It's the best place for me to be. Until we get those trigger words out of my head… Steve, I don't want to hurt you or anyone else.” 

Steve blinked slowly and stared down at his hands. He didn’t exactly want that either.

There was silence for a moment as Steve thought about all he wanted to say. There was a selfish part of him that wanted Bucky to stay. Wanted to help Bucky remember a life.

Except that life was in the past. It wouldn't be right to expect Bucky to be the same person he once was. 

Heck, even Steve wasn't the same scrawny guy from Brooklyn. He may act the same at times, like rushing into battles, rush head first into a project without really thinking, but change was constantly happening.

It wouldn't be fair. 

Change didn't come easy, but if Bucky wanted to change. Grow into his new skin. His new mind. His new life… Who was Steve to stop him? 

“It’s up to you, Buck,” said Steve with a squint of his eyes. “If that is what is best… I'm not gonna get in your way, but I will check in.” 

Bucky stretched a little smile. “This must be kind of weird, huh?” 

“It is, but it was weird for you to see me after… the changes.” Steve shrugged his shoulders, it wasn’t a time to remember back in the war, and it wasn’t a time to remember the first instance of seeing change in Bucky. “I've spent two years thinking about the past. Thinking about the worry wart who fussed over my black eyes, allergies, and all around health.” Steve chuckled only a little. 

Bucky tilted his head, squeezed Steve’s hand, and raised a brow. “I had a right to worry when you'd come prancing into the apartment looking all busted and blue.” 

Steve stuck out his tongue but grinned a little. “The point is. If it's what you want to do, then I'll follow you.”

“Is this when you say ‘Til the end of the line’? Because that is corny,” said Bucky. 

Steve nudged Bucky’s shoulder and laughed. “Yeah, yeah.” 

There was silence for a little while more, Steve cuddled into Bucky’s arm, and sighed. “This okay?” 

Bucky leaned into Steve’s touch, rested his head on Steve’s and rumbled, “Yeah... Ready to follow the Winter Soldier on his mission to get better?”

Steve sighed and sank deeper into Bucky’s frame. “I'm ready to follow you on your journey through recovery.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow I've got some different Soft Boys lined up.


End file.
